1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a device which is used for the entertainment of infants while in a playpen, car seat, high chair etc., frequently referred to as a "MOBILE". More particularly it relates to an improved portable mobile toy having at least one element attached to and suspended from an umbrella structure with an improved support system to which the umbrella structure is rotatably attached. The improvement support system has a clamping assembly which is adaptable and adjustable for attaching to a variety of fixtures such as chairs, tables, car windows, as well as to cribs and playpens. The support system also includes in the preferred embodiment, a pair of beams which are connected to the clamping assembly. The improved mobile has adjustments which permit the easy disassembly of the mobile and also permit the selective positioning of the umbrella structure and the toys suspended therefrom over or otherwise proximate the infant or child who is playing with and/or simply viewing the mobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant mobiles currently offered on the market today are frequently limited to use over a baby's crib. Once mounted to the crib rail or to the wall next to the infants bed, these mobiles have reached their full potential in offering visual enjoyment to the infant. Babies are also limited to the amount of enjoyment they can get from these types of mobiles, as they only view them just prior to going to sleep or immediately upon awakening. The overall infant mobile concept is far too good a concept to be so very limited in its use.
Most of the mobiles presently used do not provide for use other than with a crib or playpen primarily because they do not provide any versatility with regard to the attachment to fixtures other than cribs and playpens. Because of such limited use the toys generally suspended from a so-called umbrella portion are at a fixed or determined distance from the infant. This distance should be adjustable or variable because as the infant matures eyesight improves and the view of the toys of the mobile becomes more acute. Clearly, mobiles would find longer and more frequent use by infants and children if the umbrella was moveable to being more closely positioned to the infant.
The angle or the attitude of the present and typical mobile based upon the structure of the presently known mobiles, does not allow the use of the mobile in a manner which differs substantially from that noted above, i.e., use with a crib or playpen. It is clear that if a mobile was available which had features allowing the use of the mobile in situations other than attached to a crib, such an improved mobile would satisfy a real need for providing infants with entertainment in an environment other than in a crib or playpen. This improved mobile may also provide entertainment beyond the infant stage since the mobile is more versatile.
As indicated above, presently there is nothing available that provides for the adaptability of a mobile toy so that it may be and can be used in circumstances additional to use by an infant while in a crib or playpen. It would be advantageous to have a mobile toy which would, without a large expense, be versatile in that the toys suspended from the umbrella could be adjustably positioned at a preferential position relative to the infant. It would also be advantageous to have a mobile which is not only improved from the viewpoint of being able to adjust the position of the toys relative to the infant or child enjoying the mobile toy, but also having features which provide for the portability of the mobile and the use of the mobile in environments in which present mobiles are not used, and conveniently cannot be used, including their use in automobiles.
The following patents relate to the technology of the present invention but none of them meets the objects of the mobile defined and described herein in a manner like that of the instant invention. Neither are any of them as effective and as efficient as the instant improved mobile.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,984,380 Anderson 01/15/91 4,904,220 Williams et al 02/27/90 4,702,719 Lapid 10/27/87 4,619,626 Tarulli 10/28/86 4,147,344 Lee 04/03/79 3,593,952 Smith 07/20/71 3,374,347 Hirose 03/19/65 3,290,817 Kravath 12/13/66 2,994,156 Steiner et al 08/01/61 2,434,986 Bremer 01/27/48 ______________________________________
Essentially all of the patents are of special interest in that they all are directed to mobile toys, exercise devices, amusement devices, special crib mobile that is body activated, puppet mobile all of which are supported or suspended for play access by the infant. Additionally there are patents which disclose ways of providing adjustable support systems as applied not only to toy mobiles but also to lamps and therapeutic devices.
It is important to first note that Lee and Anderson are very specially designed mobiles which are relatively complex and which have such special features as exercise and the activation of the mobile when there is motion by the infant. Lee does not represent or teach an invention which is any way similar in structure and purpose as the present invention. Anderson discloses an articulating arm with a "hook" end to support the mobile.
The Kravath mobile toy is particularly directed to providing a simulated bird. Means is taught for attaching to the rail of a playpen or crib. See element numbered 3 in FIG. 1 of Kravath.
The Williams et al puppet mobile is a mobile which may be attached to the side of a crib, night stand, bedside table or shelf. Williams et al also discloses support paddles for holding hand puppets and which paddles are movable between an upright and an inclined position and a music producing systems based upon a windup apparatus. Williams et al teaches adjustable support arms and extension arms.
Lapid is very particularly directed to a device for suspending infant toys such as mobiles. The element 50 of FIG. 3 is a bar which is foldable for easy transport and storage.
The patents to Smith, Hirose and more particularly to Bremer relate to means or method for providing adjustability to devices such as lamps. Bremer teaches articulating arms with adjustable joints having knobs (51 of FIG. 3) to hold the arms in position when tightened down.
Clearly the instant invention provides many advantages over the prior art inventions noted above. Again it is noted that none of the prior art meets the objects of the improved portable mobile as defined and described herein and accomplishes such objects in a manner like that of the instant invention. None of them are as effective and as efficient in the universality of the use as the instant mobile. None of the prior art known to the inventor hereof satisfies the need for a mobile toy which has use beyond the crib and playpen and which is adapted to permit the adjustment of the positioning of the toys relative to the infant. No one has considered the advantages of providing a mobile in which the beam structure, that is the structure between the means for attaching the mobile to a fixture (crib, bed, playpen, stroller, counter top, automobile window and the like), permits the orientation of the toys suspended from the umbrella to be adjustably positioned relative to the infant who is enjoying the mobile toy.
The invention disclosed herein is an improved, portable, foldable and consequently more useful mobile.